supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
God (The Great Return)
God is the third Primordial Being and the Answer to "How Everything starts" as well as the creator of Nature, of the Primordial Beasts, of the Angels and of the humans. Biography God came to existence shortly after Erebus, due to Time's and Erebus' existence made the photon appears, and sees the birth of Death, Chaos and Destruction, he creates Nature and inspires Destruction to create the Prime Demons . Several Years after, God creates the Primordial Beasts and they create their specie . When God ask to Erebus to destroy Eve, a hybrid of a Levian, a Golem a Flyer and a Djinn, The Darkness refuses and corrupt Leviathan, Ziz and Behemoth, Iblis, due to being in Zeitbereich, isn't corrupted, due to the Primordial Beasts having a link with all their children, all the Levians, the Flyers and the Golems are also corrupted by Erebus . God creates the Seven Archangels and fight his older brother . Erebus loses the war and is trapped by God in the Mark of Cain . God leads Heaven until Lucifer's Rebellion, he leaves his realm and go on Earth . He leaves with humans for a very long time and quits the Earth for Zeitbereich at the asking of Iblis . Personnality God is a wise man who loved his brothers, he is also very choleric and his angers are destructive, he really cares for and loves all his children, even his corrupted ones, he sees the three other Horsemen (At the first, there wasn't Pestilence, the three original Horsemen are, in order, Famine, War and Conquest) well but considers the world would be better without them . Powers and Abilities * Highest-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : God can do anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangels-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, God is stronger than anything other of his brothers . ** Super Speed : God can move faster than anything else except his brothers . ** Super Stamina : God don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : As long as light exists, God is immortal *** Immunity : God is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt and to the Archangel Blades, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything, in fact, the only thing he don't know are their brothers's thoughts . ** Precognition : God can see at will the future, however, his visions are not always clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than his brothers . ** Light Manipulation : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will the Light . *** Light Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced by his concept . ** ''Creation/Corruption/Destruction'' : He can create, corrupt and destroy anything . * ''Sword Mastery'' : God is an expert in the sword fights . Equipment Archangels Tablet : He bears the tablet who can make stronger the Archangels. Christodeus : He bears his sword . Weaknesses Beings * ''His brothers'' : God can only be heavily hurted by his brothers, he can be killed by two of his brothers . * ''Nature'' : Nature can moderatly hurt him . * ''Primordial Beasts-Level Entities'' : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can slightly hurt him . * ''Archangels-Level Entities'' : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can very slightly hurt him . Weapons * ''His 'Brothers' Primordial Weapons'' : The first weapons can, for a time, kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt a Primordial Being . Other * Seals made by his brothers : God can be trapped by the seals made by their brothers . * Less of Concept : God can be hurted if his concept is almost nonexistant . * Darkness : God feels pain if darkness equivalent to a couple of black holes are used on him . Gallery God (Rob Benedict).png|God' human form God2.png|God' Spiritual Form Category:Higher Beings Category:The Great Return Category:Fanon Characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Strongest of Species Category:Primordial Beings